


More Snowy Nights

by YamBits



Series: Snowy Nights [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Comic, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hobbit Courting, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Quest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamBits/pseuds/YamBits
Summary: Sam stays over when it snows... and sometimes when it doesn't. (COMIC)
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: Snowy Nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950502
Comments: 190
Kudos: 474





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Snowy Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634455/chapters/41580233)  
> Since the rating is going up, I figured it was better to make this second part it's own thing.x
> 
> To resize for mobile, click 'Show Creator's Styles' at the top.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the font change- the font I was using isn't included now? It was an adobe font and they decided it's not free anymore. I am experimenting with this one made for comic books, but sometimes it seems to squish letters together. Idk. If it's not legible I may change again.


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a little time off and time to work on comic... So here it is a little quicker than usual :)


	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




End file.
